With a glass plate for a window of an automobile, a member made of a resin or rubber, which is interposed between the glass plate and a body, which seals the space between the glass plate and the body, and which also has a decorative function as the case requires, is integrated. A member having such functions has various names such as a molding, a frame, a gasket or a mold, however, in the present specification, it is consistently referred to as a molding.
Heretofore, as a material for a molding, polyvinyl chloride has been heavily used, which is excellent in abrasion resistance and moldability.
However, in recent years, in view of environmental protection, it has been proposed to use a thermoplastic elastomer as represented by e.g. a thermoplastic polyolefin.
However, a thermoplastic elastomer having poor adhesive properties and polarity on the surface, is not easily bonded to glass. Accordingly, a conventional adhesive is not suitable for bonding glass and a thermoplastic elastomer in some cases. As scales for measuring the performance of an adhesive, initial adhesive strength and durable adhesive strength such as warm water resistance, heat resistance and chemical resistance may be mentioned. Particularly, with respect to an adhesive to be used for a member for an automobile, there are many durability tests corresponding to the severe use environment. However, in the case of bonding glass and a thermoplastic elastomer with a conventional adhesive, no sufficient adhesive strength can be obtained at an initial stage before the durable adhesive strength is measured.